Yuta Saiba
Yuta Saiba is a major character in the w4ffl5 Expanded Universe. Appearance Yuta is a tall, thin man with short black hair. He wears a plain black hoodie and tracksuit pants, as well as a Guy Fawkes 'Anonymous' mask over his face. He has surgically installed a data port in the back of his neck directly into his brain stem, along with specialized nanobots that allow him to change to shape of the port to fit any plug. Personality Yuta is a calm and logical thinker, always the voice of reason among his peers. His personality was the polar opposite of his friend Shu, and they complemented each other well. Yuta believes that avoiding conflict is the logical goal of any functioning society, but disagrees with the National Hero Association’s bureaucratic method of achieving this. This led to him becoming a Vigilante and eventually founding a whole alliance of Vigilantes, operating outside of the supervision of the NHA. After retiring as a Vigilante, Yuta joined the NHA to gain access to their state-of-the-art equipment. Abilities Programming: Yuta is fluent in several code languages, including the kind used by his own operating system, which he has named SaibaScript. Quirk Mainframe: is a Mutant-type Quirk that has digitized Yuta's mind. This has granted Yuta the processing capabilities comparable to a supercomputer. Yuta's mind runs an operating system unlike anything on Earth, which made it impossible for him to communicate with existing technology. After exploring the extent of his system, Yuta learned how to write programs with his unique code. By writing different algorithms, he gained many Pseudo-Quirks including Eidetic Memory, Superhuman Deduction and Technopathy. After several years of hard work, Yuta finally created a program that could translate existing digital data into his own form of data and vice versa. This allowed him to finally communicate with existing technology, including the entire Internet, at any time. Because his mind is digital, he is susceptible to interference from things like strong electromagnetic fields and malware. It is also possible for him to overwork his system, causing crashes and overheating. Stats Support Items * Electronics: Yuta carries an assortment of wires and adapters that allow him to plug into virtually any device. Super Moves * S.A.I.B.A. Virus: Yuta plugs into another computer network and uploads his own super-potent virus into the system. This virus overrides the network's defenses and grants Yuta admin access to the entire network. Synopsis Origin Yuta was born in Japan and grew up with his friend Shu Shin'nyusuke. Shu became reluctant friends with Yuta because of how his digital mind made him immune to Shu's Hive Mind. Society was taking its first steps to adapting to Quirks, and Hero Schools were being established around the world. Registering as a Pro Hero was a long and complicated task, so Yuta became a Vigilante instead, taking the name S.A.I.B.A, short for Specialized Artificial Intelligence Binary Algorithm. Story After the death of Shu, Yuta retired from Vigilantism. He and Shu joined the National Hero Association and became part of the Quirk Research branch. Yuta helped hook Shu's brain up to the supercomputer and they began researching Quirks together. They had seen occurrences of animals developing Quirks, and they tried testing if plant life could have Quirks also. During their testing, they managed to imbue a Venus flytrap with a superintelligence Quirk, granting it sentience. They named it Takaya and now keep it around as a lab companion. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiba Family Category:Mutants Category:Japan Category:Japanese Category:Danish Category:National Hero Association Category:KG League